fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Crusade 2
Carddass Crusade 2 is a crossover role-playing game for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS developed by Tom Create and published by Namco Bandai Games. The game is a squeal of Carddass Crusade and a part of the Carddass series. The game was released on June 10, 2009. Series List *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing **Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (Debut) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *After War Gundam X *Turn A Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Debut) *Aura Battler Dunbine *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Brain Powerd *The Brave Express Might Gaine (Debut) *Panzer World Galient *Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Debut) **Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Debut) *Macross 7 (Debut) *Macross Zero (Debut) Characters Studio Nue Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Debut)/Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Debut) *Hikaru Ichijyo *Lynn Minmay (NPC) Macross 7 (Debut) *Basara Nekki *Mylene Flare Jenius Macross Zero (Debut) *Shin Kudo Sunrise Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau *Marvel Frozen *Todd Guinness Panzer World Galient/Panzer World Galient: Crest of Iron *Jordy Volder The Brave Express Might Gaine (Debut) *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Mobile Suit Gundam Wing/Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (Debut) *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei *Zechs Merquise *Lucrezia Noin Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Shiro Amada *Aina Sahalin After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran *Tiffa Adill Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami *Hime Utsumiya *Quincy Issa Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack *Harry Ord *Gym Ghingham (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Shinn Asuka Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Debut) *Setsuna F. Seiei Cast English Cast *Christine Auten - Marvel Frozen *Emilie Brown - Aina Sahalin *John Burgmeier - Jordy Volder *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Ed Cunningham - Might Gaine *Leda Davies - Tiffa Adill *Kira Vincent-Davis - Cham Huau *Brian Drummond - Zechs Merquise *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Crispin Freeman - Harry Ord *John Gremillion - Todd Guinness *Saffron Henderson - Lucrezia Noin *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Weedee Lee - Mylene Flare Jenius *Yuri Lowenthal - Shin Kudo *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell, Gym Ghingham *Jillian Michaels - Quincy Issa *Vic Mignogna - Hikaru Ichijyo *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Annika Odegard - Loran Cehack *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Hime Utsumiya *Michael Sinterniklaas - Maito Senpuuji *Roger Craig Smith - Yuu Isami *Steve Staley - Shiro Amada *Brad Swaile - Quatre Raberba Winner, Setsuna F. Seiei *James Arnold Taylor - Basara Nekki *Jeffery Watson - Garrod Ran *Dave Wittenberg - Banjō Haran Japanese Cast *Mika Doi - Marvel Frozen *Nobutoshi Hayashi - Basara Nekki *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Shiro Amada, Maito Senpuuji *Sōichirō Hoshi - Kira Yamato *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Tetsu Inada - Harry Ord *Kikuko Inoue - Aina Sahalin *Ryuuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Mika Kanai - Tiffa Adill *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Hidehiro Kikuchi - Jordy Volder *Takehito Koyasu - Gym Ghingham, Zechs Merquise *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei *Akino Murata - Hime Utsumiya *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama, Trowa Barton *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Ken Narita - Banjō Haran *Kenji Nojima - Hikaru Ichijyo *Ai Orikasa - Quatre Raberba Winner *Hidemi Osaka - Todd Guninness *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Tomo Sakurai - Mylene Flare Jenius *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Kenichi Suzumura - Shinn Asuka, Shin Kudo *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Kumiko Watanabe - Quincy Issa *Chisa Yokoyama - Lucrezia Noin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers